Laughter in the Night
by IchiRukiFan200
Summary: "I…I don't think….they'll be coming back…in…in the middle of the night…e-ever again!" Ichigo gasped in between laughs and I laughed even harder, feeling tears brim in the corner of my eyes. Bleach Lemon. IchiRuki. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Yea so i totally suck at lemons but i gave it a try and tried to put humor in it too...well actually theres more humor than actual lemon but again i tried...soooo please read and review!**

**its also a lame name i know..**

* * *

Laughter in the night

"Ichigo!" I gasped his name as he pushed himself deeper and harder into me. His left hand was engulfed in my breasts and his right in my black curls. He was twirling his fingers around in circles, sending shivers up my spine.

"Ichi…go…" I moaned as I felt myself get hotter and hotter.

"Do it." He breathed into my ear and I shivered as his hot breath hit my ear. I couldn't take it anymore and I let myself go into him. I felt him gasp and then shudder in pleasure.

He started to nibble at my earlobe and twist my left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His right hand moved from my black curls to my back and he pulled me closer to him. My fingers were tracing his toned chest and my legs were wrapped around him in a firm hold.

Without warning he came into me and I half gasped half screamed in pleasure. I felt myself melt into the sheets. He silenced me by pressing his lips against mine and kissing me deeply. I kissed him back and moved my hands to his hair, tugging mercilessly at his orange locks.

He bit my lip lightly, asking for entrance and I happily obliged, opening my mouth and letting his tongue slide around inside. For a awhile it was a battle between our tongues as we each tried to explore the other first, then he suddenly pulled out of me and collapsed beside me, panting.

I moaned and I heard him chuckle softly.

"We've…been at it…for hours," he said between pants, "I think it's time we take a break…and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I sighed when I remembered that we had to train the new recruits at the academy. I've always hated them, always being so cocky, thinking they know everything.

Ichigo sifted beside me and I turned with him placing my head on his chest. We lay there for a while until I started to get cold. I started to pull the covers over us when I heard Ichigo stifle a laugh.

"What?" I asked him. He looked away.

"What?"I pressed and he sighed, turning to look back at me.

"Your hair…it tickled." It took me a minute to realize what he was saying.

I smirked and he gulped.

"Crap, I really shouldn't have said t-t-t-that!" I jumped on him and started to tickle his sides, he burst out laughing.

"R-Rukia s-s-stop it!" he yelled between laughs. But, me loving to torture him, continued. Although, aside from that, it was nice to see him smile, even if it was because I was tickling him. He's been so depressed lately. Soul Society knows why.

Suddenly Ichigo grabbed my arms and flung me off of him. My arm hit the bedside table and I heard the lamp on it crash to the ground when Ichigo moved to straddle me.

Oh shit…

"I-Ichigo don't you dare." I glared at him but I knew I had totally asked for this. He grinned and started to tickle my sides.

"Hahaha I-I-Ichigo, stop i-it!" 'I yelled at him as I pounded my fists on his chest. He laughed at my feeble efforts to get him to stop and I half screamed half laughed in frustration.

At that moment the door to our room slammed open and Kiyone and Sentaro ran inside, hands on the hilts of their swords.

"CAPTIAN! VICE CAPTIAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" they yelled in unison then immediately turned to glare at each other. They must have heard my screams. I silently noted to myself to be quieter next time we had sex/a tickling war and I knew there'd be a lot more of both of those.

"I AM MORE WORRIED ABOUT THEM THEN YOU ARE!" Our 3rd and 4th seat yelled in unison again. I blinked at them and so did Ichigo. Did they not know what time it was in the morning and they were yelling like that? They're going to wake up all of Soul Society, and Ichigo has already learned from painful experience that some people can be a very grumpy when their sleep is disturbed. I smiled inwardly at the memory. I think he still has the scar on his ass where Byakuya got him with Senbonzakara. I made a mental note to look into that later.

They continued to bicker and I cleared my throat loudly, only then did they stop and take in their surroundings. They stared at us and us at them. I was silently thankful that I had managed to pull the covers over top of us before the tickling war had begun, or else they would have been staring at Ichigo's ass and only I am aloud that view, at least when its naked anyway. I smirked to myself.

Kiyone and Sentaro's faces reddened considerably when they noticed the position we were in and they started to blabber loudly again.

"W-W-WE ARE SO SORRY C-C APTIAN, V-VICE CAPTAIN!" Kiyone yelled first, her arms waving frantically in the air and her eyes shut tight.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE ON YOUR PRIVATE TIME!" Sentaro shouted as he started pushing Kiyone out the door, his eyes shut just as tight as hers. I sweat-dropped and looked at Ichigo and noticed the sides of his mouth twitch upward. My own mouth started to twitch and we stared at each other for a moment longer before we both burst out laughing. We could hear Kiyone and Sentaro scramble away as they probably tried to get the images of us out of their head.

"I…I don't think….they'll be coming back…in…in the middle of the night…e-ever again!" Ichigo gasped in between laughs and I laughed even harder, feeling tears brim in the corner of my eyes.

After a view minutes we calmed down and I began to get really sleepy. I yawned and I lightly pushed at Ichigo's chest who was still straddling me. He must have noticed my eyes drooping because he smiled sweetly at me and leaned down, kissing me softly on the forehead. I allowed my eyelids to slide closed as I felt him slowly swift his position so that he was laying next to me with his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and as I felt sleep overtake me, I suddenly remembered what I had thought earlier and slowly willed my eyes to open.

Ichigo was gazing at me with those beautiful amber eyes and for a second I forgot my question.

"Yes?" he asked. I giggled slightly and pressed my head up against his powerful chest.

"Do you still have a scar on your butt that my brother gave you?" I asked my voice slightly muffled.

Silence.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me like I'd grown a second head.

"E-Excuse me?" I started to laugh and he continued to stare at me.

"Wait, am I missing something? Rukia what are you talking about?" His complete bafflement and questions only made me laugh harder.

"Don't worry about. I'll tell ya later." I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He was about to protest when I placed and finger on his lips. He shuddered at my touch.

"Shh…" I whispered and I leaned up to kiss him.

The next thing I remember was I woke up to Ichigo staring at his ass in the mirror of our bathroom. He was scowling, turning it at all different angles trying to find the scar I had mentioned last night.

I smirked.

He really does take what I say seriously. Maybe next time I should tell him that his 'little buddy' was getting smaller. He would totally freak out.

I stifled a laugh. I'm so cruel…

* * *

**ending was bad too? i know.. again please review to tell how bad it is and maybe how i can be better at writting lemons but please no flame thanks :) luv you guys**


End file.
